fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Heart-Beat
is an unofficial sequel to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. This series has two different English dubs, one that is Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat by Sanban and another that is a more professional and uncut dub done by Viz media. The uncut dub was released along with the four following seasons, marking the beginning of the second half of spin-off seasons made by Kinaru Senja. Story :See: [[Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Heart-Beat episodes|'Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Heart-Beat episodes']] A second year middle school student named Hamasaki Mai thought her life couldn't get worse after waking up late for school until after school she encounters a monster and is saved by the mysterious Cure Shuffle. The encounter leads her to investigate and she meets a mysterious shop owner named Itoko Ben who gives her a mysterious charm and says it's good luck. He also offers to give her some tea to calm her nerves however she refuses and continues her investigation until a kindergartner is attacked by another monster that was created from a businessman frustrated by the traffic. Mai jumps in front of the monster to save the little boy but will she be able to survive this terrifying encounter? Characters Pretty Cures * / (Known as Mai/Glitter Tarot in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * / (Known as Michelle "Mickey" Arakawa/Glitter Poker in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / (Known as Erin Scott/Glitter Chance in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / (Known as Hannah Thomas/Glitter Shuffle in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / (Known as Harley Kohinata/Glitter Saber in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by RealRockNRolla1998. * / / / (Known as Kaylee/Princess Juliet/Juliet/Glitter Wild in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Mascots * (Known as Camie in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * (Known as Parry in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * (Known as Kiki in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * (Known as Arrie in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Greed Union * (Known as Abari in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * The Greed Trio ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * (Known as Skenira in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * (Known as Greedies in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Info will come soon... Minor Characters * (Known as Benny in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) Ben is Romeoano's cousin and best friend. He supported his cousin and Princess Juliet when they fell in love. He escaped Solitario and Capulion alongside the mascots and found a mirror producing a crying noise. He gave the three of the Pretty Cure their transformation Loveads and knows their identities. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Items * (Known as Glitter Charms in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Loveads are small charms the Pretty Cure use to transform and use for attacks. Some are used to care for Juliet. * (Known as Glitter Pad in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Lovely Communes are the transformation devices the Pretty Cure use or they use them for attacks. * (Known as Glitter Heart Arrow in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Love Heart Arrows are the main weapons the Pretty Cure use. * (Known as Glitter Romance Palatte in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Romance Eyes Palette is Keiko/Cure Wild's transformation device. * (Known as Glitter Lipstick in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Romance Kiss Rouge is Cure Wild's main weapon. * (Known as Glitter Crystal Pad in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Magical Lovely Pad is the second weapon the Pretty Cure use. * (Known as Glitter Crystal Harp in Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat) The Magical Lovely Harp is the upgraded Magical Lovely Pad. Locations Trivia * This season has two English dubs. ** Glitter Force Doki Doki Heart-Beat and another, more accurate Viz dub. The Viz dub had nothing changed. * This season contains many Easter-eggs pertaining to William Shakespere's "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet". Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Heart-Beat Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series